The present invention relates to a fastener assembly, and more particularly to a quick connect-disconnect fastener assembly.
In the prior art, it is known to connect a member with another member by various means, all of which have disadvantageous aspects. For example, members may be connected by screwing one threaded portion onto another threaded portion, or by means of cooperating ball locks, latches cam locks, or by any similar cooperating wedging elements.
In an environment subject to vibration forces, the prior-art connectors unlock or become disconnected due to this vibrational loading. Thus, additional means are required to prevent this disconnection. Lock washers, specially formed threads, adhesive means, cotter pins, or wiring, are examples of some components which attempt to prevent this undesirable unlocking. However, such additional means are costly to produce, and complex tooling is required to secure such additional means to the members to be connected. If one in the prior art wishes to assure a connection which will not unlock under vibration or similar loading conditions, one must fixedly secure the members together; for example, by soldering or brazing techniques. These techniques, however, have the disadvantage that they cause long delays if one wishes to quickly disconnect the members.